


重逢（番外）

by CoconutPigeon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutPigeon/pseuds/CoconutPigeon
Summary: 因为一个脑补画面而编的故事这个alpha不怎么a的晶和这个omega不怎么o的姐
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jung Soojung | Krystal
Kudos: 6





	重逢（番外）

裴珠泫并不太喜欢这些场合。  
不论是舞会厅里混杂的信息素，还是天花的水晶吊灯，无一不是象征着在场每个人各怀鬼胎的点子，和如同狐狸般锐利的目光，似乎没有一个人是真的纯碎为享受一场美好的舞会而前来的—  
虽然自己也是。

“艾琳，建筑保安部队已经清除。”  
第5次谢绝了上前舞伴的应邀之后，微型耳机终于传来姜涩琪的声音，告诉她计划仍在预想的轨道上平稳前行着。褐色的没有一丝波动，裴珠泫轻呷一口杯中的香槟，淡雅的酒香随即在口中翻滚着。她在心里感激着这恼人的时光终于能看到尽头，边不着声息地回答了姜涩琪。

倒映着室内光线的杯沿留下了一个淡淡的红色唇印，金黄色的液体随着裴珠泫拿下酒杯的动作而再次雀跃起来，气泡不断从底部腾升。omega现在很庆幸自己还在韩国那时接受过多年标准的淑女教育，才不至于让那些人看见自己与此刻的礼貌欣然背道而驰的表情。  
但这并不代表她对这场舞会产生多少好感。纵然已经走到比较角落的位置，周围的人还是不断向自己这边投来目光，目光中的闪烁不知是不自觉流露或甚是根本无意掩饰。

是自己失策了，应该找个人来当舞伴的。

脑海蓦然闪过一个不甚讨喜的高挑身影，裴珠泫不甚在乎地撇了撇嘴。  
她不是没有想过，只是这种邀约无论从哪个角度上来看都是有失尊严兼且让对方嚣张的机会，跟那些蓦然前来的alpha并没有任何分别。  
只是裴珠泫没有想过，alpha难以触摸的行踪会再次超出她的预想。

“这种场合居然不找上我，真让人伤心喔。”  
耳畔传来温热的吐息，熟悉的嗓音和萦绕鼻息间的淡淡奶香不用想都知道是谁。一种莫名以状的感觉瞬间在心中翻涌，多巴胺在滋滋作响，裴珠泫转过身打量着这位不知好歹的来人。  
让她惊讶的是今天的郑秀晶居然穿得人模人样：白衬衫上出奇全部系好的纽扣，没有一丝皱褶的黑色马甲，领带都系得方方正正，一丝不苟。

“你不应该出现在这里。”  
裴珠泫挑了挑眉，微微勾起的嘴角与内心翻涌的情感简直差天共地  
“我记得你这阵子的悬赏金额又有升高的趋势来着。”  
这家伙总是毫无预警的出现，而每次出现都会彻底地打乱她的计划，在任何形式上。  
“我想…没有人会猜到那张漆黑的面具背后会是这张如此好看的脸。”  
郑秀晶顺手从一个端着托盘走过的侍应拿过一杯香槟，满满的自信心并没有受到对方的白眼打击。  
“话说，你今晚真的很漂亮…”  
郑秀晶喝了口香槟，插在裤兜的另一只手无意识摩擦着长裤的布料。红色抹胸礼裙和omega简直是完美搭配，穿上高跟鞋的缘故只比alpha矮上一点点。但最让她喜出望外的还是她胸前的项链¹。  
“還有項鍊，亲爱的你真是有眼光。”  
纵然言语还是一如既往的轻佻，但漆黑眼眸的闪烁的流光暴露了alpha真挚的喜悦。

裴珠泫懒于接下对方的话茬，她微微拉开两人的距离，双手交叠在胸前，修长的指尖轻点在酒杯上  
“我记得我们的约会并不是今天啊。”  
她饶有兴味地打量着这位不请自来的alpha，妆容在精致的五官俨然是画龙点睛，每一个眼神都散发着诱人的气息，让人不自觉屏住呼吸。  
人流依然駱驛不绝，周围不时传来宾客的欢声笑语，但她们却早已远离其中，只置身在独属两人的世界之中。  
指挥走到了乐团面前，预示着舞会的开始。

“骑士总是应召而来…”  
笑容的弧度不减反增，郑秀晶感激着对方给了自己一个恰到好处的距离，她微微弯下腰，朝着对方伸出了手  
“我想我们的艾琳大人需要一个舞伴。”  
郑秀晶抬起头，眸里的光芒直直探进了裴珠泫的心房。  
她总是如此能捕捉到自己的爱好。再没有任何调侃，裴珠泫在其他人讶异与不甘的目光中搭上了alpha的手。

大厅里的光线暗了下来，把人的轮廓，念想和絮语都蒙进了一片暧昧的视线当中。  
“我以为你在韩国的时候已经厌倦了这种场合。”  
郑秀晶一手环住omega纤细的腰间，一手搭在对方骨感的肩膀上，随着音乐节奏缓慢地挪动着舞步。  
郑秀晶靠得很近，若不是有面具她大抵已经碰到了裴珠泫的鼻尖。淡淡的香草氣息夾杂著唇角残留的香槟味道，在弦乐演奏的浪漫旋律熏陶下，眼前的omega变得格外动人…郑秀晶不禁想起卧室的那个夜晚。

“如非必要我也不会来。”  
借着舞步，裴珠泫凑到了郑秀晶耳边，不论是对方性感的声线还是身上的信息素气味都让郑秀晶如此着迷。  
“我今天可不只是来跳舞的。”  
柔软的黑色发丝蹭了蹭alpha的下颌，每每相触的地方都泛起一片涟漪。  
“喔？”郑秀晶微微低下头，如无意外捕捉到omega耳中一个白色的小物。她饶有兴味地挑起了一边眉毛，趁着舞步旋转用膝盖轻轻碰了一下对方的大腿外侧，果不其然碰到一个硬物。  
“这么巧合，我也不是。”  
郑秀晶用余光在整个舞厅扫了一圈，像在跟自己玩一个老旧俗套的找找看游戏，挑战是昏暗的光线和蒙在脸上的面具。但一向观察力敏锐的杀手此刻也有些泄气，因为她发现投来的目光大多都充满单纯的攻击性而不是预想那般观察着局势变化。

裴珠泫听出了郑秀晶话里的含义，她想她们的目的大概一样。一场以展览作幕布实际上是军火交易的精密布局，作为法外之徒的佼佼者裴珠泫断然不会错过这个可以一网打尽的大好机会…尤其是大概藏在某个古董盒子的微型炸弹，那可是国家耗费不少资源最新研发出来的。所以艾琳女王可不允许任何人冠冕她的猎物，包括眼前这个可爱又可恨的alpha。

“所以说，你是想截胡吗，杀手小姐？  
裴珠泫仅仅一句言语就把alpha四处乱窜的视线收束到一个点上。面具里一双美丽的褐色眼眸瞇起，弧度里的锋芒仿佛锐利得只要对视能刺伤，在心脏上。郑秀晶感觉到空气中的信息素蓦然变得局侵略性  
“嘿…当然不是。”  
现在谁才是alpha啊。郑秀晶边在内心吐槽着，边迎合对方恶趣味似的故作慌忙解释道  
“我只需要其中的某件东西，其他的都归你。”  
那不过是一颗价值连城的琥珀，人畜无害的杀手小姐可不是像大咖电影那些反派恶霸，无时无刻抱有毁灭世界的壮志。

好吧，omega的好奇心还是被彻底勾起了。

“我记得除了那个小玩意以外，其他都不过是些古典艺术品和摆设…你是喜欢那些东西的人来着？”  
裴珠泫搭在对方肩膀的手捏了捏，力度不重不轻刚好让郑秀晶的心脏一阵酥麻。她总是无法架住对方的攻势，然而omega并未打算停下来  
“还是说…你是想送给那些纠缠不清的旧情人啊。”  
裴珠泫并没有遵从舞步顺序往右迈步，而是往前踏了一步，礼裙里绑在大腿上的手枪就这样碰到了对方的大腿内侧。  
如同计划中地看到alpha在面具里的黑眸闪了闪，步调也偏离了旋律的节奏。  
她沉浸在猎物神色万变的愉悦之中，哪怕在远离这个祥和的舞厅以外，她的手下正在与时间搏斗着，在警报响起之前把展览室保护着展品的钢化玻璃划开的同时还得警惕着随时出没的保安。

纠缠不清的情人…是指她自己吗？郑秀晶无从猜测裴珠泫的话语是否双关，她的大脑方才就被裴珠泫过分挑逗的动作搞得一片空白。眼前的omega有着不输alpha的气势和霸道，但却又能把omega的妩媚和魅力拿捏得恰到好处。  
身体的细胞开始活跃，血液的加速流动源于如擂鼓跳动的心脏。脸上的笑容姑且还能维持住，但变调的呼吸和无意识滚动的喉头早已透漏出郑秀晶此刻脑海的翻涌。而把alpha的基因本能唤醒的始作俑者此刻仍笑意靨然，促狭的眼神和上扬的嘴角无一调侃着alpha的败势。  
“不过无论怎样也好，恐怕无法如你所愿，那已经是我的东西了。”  
裴珠泫非常大方地给了个下台阶，虽然内容并不怎么动人。她自然地靠在了郑秀晶的肩膀上，轻易地捕捉到alpha背后、在螺旋形楼梯向她比着眼色的手下。

她不着声息地挑了挑眉，与郑秀晶交握的手灵活地从对方掌中挣脱  
“与其现在向我索求，为什么就不能赶在事物被拿走之前把它夺去呢？”  
omega的指尖在她的掌心上画着圈，但郑秀晶觉得发痒的是那颗躁动不已的心脏。这个角度她看到裴珠泫耳垂上的钻石耳环，再往下一点…是抹胸裙下若有若无的沟壑。

疯了…真的要疯了…  
明明对方在自己怀里，郑秀晶却从未觉得自己掌控过局势…这是omega布下的甜蜜陷阱，纵然是向来好胜的alpha，都甘愿深陷魅惑的泥潭之中，无法自拔。  
“事实证明，我应该像你说的那样做的。”  
郑秀晶从胸腔发出了类似苦笑的声音，漆黑的眼眸的炽热却越发掩饰不住…  
“你知不知到我现在脑里只想着什么吗？”  
她好不容易将手从裴珠泫充满诱惑性的动作逃离出来，伸到对方的耳边把落在那里的几缕发丝拨到耳后，吐出的低沉而磁性的嗓音吐出的是此刻最真诚的话  
“是标 记 你。”

郑秀晶听到对方发出一声轻笑，显然并没有把自己看似强势的宣言放在心上。  
裴珠泫轻轻推开了自己，接着朝着耳机低声吩咐了几句，才把视线移回有些泄气的alpha身上  
“你若果有这个能耐的话，我随时奉陪。遗憾的是，我们今晚的相会恐怕要告一段落了。”  
似是有些惋惜地说着，她拉了拉礼裙的肩带向郑秀晶身后走去，擦肩而过时还不忘理了理alpha的领子，似是觉得自己留在对方的印象仍不够深刻又补充了一句  
“话说，我还是比较喜欢你穿得凌乱一些。”

直到香草气息逐渐飘远，蕴藏在心间如同浪涛般翻涌的激动终能化为深深的吐息呼出胸腔。  
郑秀晶快步走到一侧的酒桌从摆成两层的酒杯上层拿走一杯香槟一口灌尽，顾不上繁文缛节用手背擦掉嘴角的酒迹，才稍微平息掉强烈得几乎要撞出胸骨的心跳。  
计划总是看不上变化，这句话用以形容此刻的alpha再也适合不过。老道的杀手在与omega对壘的一刻大脑彻底死机，灵活的应变能力完全派不上场。被对方撩起的欲望而伸出的手，最终抓不住对方离自己而去的背影。  
她总是无法掌握着局势，无论7年前或是7年后，更何况omega的气势只有增不减。她妩媚的气质是同在血液里的，不论眼神、笑容、还是行为，都如同毒蛇的牙刃一般剧毒，让人失魂。  
兔子的内心藏着猫一样难以触摸的脾气，总爱引诱你靠近，但当你真的这样做的时候又会逃开，若即若离的挑逗让人难耐又干渴。  
这样的omega，有谁不想据为己有？  
—  
比警报更早响起的是贯彻舞厅的枪声。  
舞厅上的一张张笑脸在恐惧扭曲下变得狰狞，无暇顾及贵族身份的尊严与高傲的他们吓得蹲下身抱住头，惊慌的呼喊甚至还混进了玻璃杯爆破的声音。  
郑秀晶几乎是枪响的同一瞬间下意识地往裴珠泫离开的方向看去，只见舞厅的大门处，一个男人把朝向天花板的霰弹枪托回手中，咬着雪茄的嘴上扬着张狂的笑容。在他身后，约莫十来个的打手挪动着手中的步枪，漆黑的枪口环扫着偌大的舞厅。

“晚安！先生与女士！”  
他用粗旷与沙哑的声线大吼着，话语因为叼着雪茄的缘故而有些含糊。  
“很遗憾打扰大家的欢聚时光…我就只是想问派对的举办人在哪里，我对他手上的某些东西很感兴趣。”  
郑秀晶趁着对方说话的时间弯下腰绕过一张张酒桌和恐惧的人群，终于在右侧角落摆有铜像的掩体下找到那抹显眼的红色身影。

对方的脸上并不像刚才那般嫣然，对着耳机说话的声线也多个几分咬牙切齿的意味。冰冷的面容像是能把视线所及的地方凝结成冰，似乎为突如其来的搅局而感到烦躁。  
“计划似乎有些不顺利啊。”  
心情在得知对方安全之后不自觉地变得放松下来，郑秀晶一个倾身滑倒最近裴珠泫所在的酒桌后，一把把差点勒得她窒息的领带扯下，调侃似地朝着对方单了单眼。  
裴珠泫发出了一声冷哼  
“简直是蠢透了。”  
她探到裙摆拔出了本来没想过需要用得上场的手枪，没指明目标的话语不知是对不知好歹蓦然传入的家伙还是对自己说。  
“…的确被摆一道了，欧尼。炸弹果然在本人身上，放在展品区那个是假的”  
耳机传来一阵器械扫描的声音，接着姜涩琪有些局促的嗓音更近一步地打击这位高傲omega的自信心。  
“就没人能回答我的问题吗？”

又是一下枪声，裴珠泫瞇了瞇眼，褐色的眼眸仿佛要冒出火光来。  
对方行径虽然猖狂，但毕竟比自己发现这位爵士先生的心思。  
…确实是自己大意了。  
“放下手上所有动作，过来舞厅。”  
“但对方可是有备而来的…”  
“我们也是。”  
但一时失策而就此放弃可不符合艾琳女王的一贯作风。没有人能从她眼皮底下夺走她想要的东西。这个玩意她势在必得，哪怕迎接她的…是一场无可避免的交火。

郑秀晶在一片狼藉下观察着局势，被裴珠泫与手下的对话拉去了注意力。她在对方为手枪上膛的时候禁不住在心底吹了吹口哨，现在她大概明白为什么艾卡为什么能成为美国一家独大的黑帮了。  
主人公终于出现，他颤巍巍地在黑洞洞的枪口之间走到男人面前，抖着手把一个闪烁着蓝光的盒子递上，然后在自以为落难的献媚笑容中被一枪崩了脑袋。  
惊呼与哭喊一时充斥着整个舞厅，众人顾不得下一个吃子弹的是自己，放任着生物逃逸危机的本能往门口窜去。  
雪茄在烟头最后一次亮起之后被拿下，站在人流中央的男人满意地对身后的手下命令着撤退。

“给你一个机会，杀手小姐。要是这东西拿下了，你想要的东西也能归你。”  
这条件太过诱人…虽然那东西最后应该还是回到omega手上—更何况对方似乎没有给她拒绝的选项。  
“等下…这样做岂不是暴露了你的身份？”  
alpha有些犹豫地问道，然而后者只是不屑地朝她瞥了一眼  
“你觉得他们能够活命把这个秘密传出去吗？”  
她躲在石英柱视线紧紧盯着被男人拿在手上端详的盒子，在数落郑秀晶和在耳机的其他手下落下吩咐之间来回周旋，让alpha不禁感叹她的多工作业能力。

“好吧”  
在郑秀晶从马甲里面掏出手枪之前，她不怕死地向omega多开了一个条件。  
“得寸进尺啊。”  
裴珠泫挑起一边眉头，冰冷的语气就如死神的低语。  
这时大厅已经空档了不少，在角落的两人也就蓦然变得显眼。  
“吓得跑不掉了吧。”  
男人不屑地笑了笑，向身边的后下抬了抬下巴，后者会意并朝着酒桌后的黑影缓缓靠近。

“别用那种眼神看着我嘛…我只是想附近的那间餐厅还不错，但一个人去太孤独了。”  
郑秀晶侧耳倾听着愈发响亮的脚步声，掏出手枪时顺道拿出的硬币灵巧地在指缝间转动，投向裴珠泫的眼神依旧没有一丝变化。  
“…顺道庆祝今天的大成功，不好吗？”  
裴珠泫瞥了一眼郑秀晶身后在云石地板上拉长的黑影，趁着自己还在那人的视角盲点之前一个闪身挨在alpha旁边  
“若是你请客的话，我没所谓。”

“…乐意至极。”  
无缘无故地又被对方敲诈了一笔…好吧，是自己自找的。郑秀晶故作叹息一口气，眼底的闪烁却愈发因藏不住。说实话，她可是很期待能与裴珠泫并肩作战，alpha与生俱来的攻击与侵略本能就在细胞跃动的一刻激发，此刻的兴奋和澎湃可不亚于先前任何一次任务。

对话不得不暂时告一段落。对方的动静已经越来越明显，郑秀晶甚至在吵闹的脚步声中听到对方指尖点在枪身的上的响声。她不作声息地绷紧肌肉，心里默默地倒计时…  
—直到酒桌的边缘露出了半只前足。

厅外传来的枪响吸引了黑帮分子的所有注意力，包括靠近两人的那个。  
自家omega的部下果然很给力啊，比自己预想中要快…嗯，大概0.5秒？  
现实可没有给她太多推算出精准差距的时间，她把手中的金币随意地抛在空中，然后趁着帮派分子走神的一瞬冲出掩体，一把扭断对方的脖颈，并在躲回掩体之前朝着天花的吊灯迅速瞄准并扣动扳机。  
alpha老练的枪法使子弹不偏不倚地打中了并斩断了天花与吊灯连接的地方，帮派分子尚未来得及回神便被迎面而来的庞然大物给重重砸住。  
未能说出口的后半句脏话变成了惨叫，一并埋没在震耳欲聋的响动之中。落到酒桌上的金币旋转的速度已经缓慢下来，却因为这么一大动静又在上面跳动了数下。

“保护好箱子！”  
老大大吼的声音溶进了交火的声音当中。剩下的部下不得不在吊灯砸下的浓雾中交火着往后撤，给予了艾卡的部下突围进来交火的机会。  
胜负大致已定。帮派老大毫无先前的悠然自得，他气急败坏地命令身旁的手下把敌人歼灭掉，话未及一半对方却已倒在自己脚下。  
血液从额头上的弹孔滔滔不绝地往外流，面具下或许还是一张惊恐的面容。急躁的老大咒骂着，他在烟雾中观察着局势，终于在某个角落捕捉到一抹显眼的鲜红。没有一丝犹豫，他颤抖着扣动了扳机。

锥形的子弹划破过一片片浓雾，在直线轨道前行着直到击中任何事物之前却率先被一双如鹰的眼眸捕捉到。反应迅速的omega准备往左侧闪躲之前被一只有力的手环住了腰间。  
那一抹红色身影消失在烟雾之中，随之映入眼帘的是西装暴徒潇洒的身影，还有指着自己黑洞洞的枪口。

枪声响起，高大壮硕的身躯应声倒下。

裴珠泫没好气地用手肘顶了顶背靠她站着、依旧戒备的郑秀晶，低声嘟囔道  
“多此一举。”  
后者侧过头，不以为意地笑了笑，似是早已习惯omega爱逞强的个性。她迅速为手枪重新上弹，平日藏匿于暗处将目标击毙的杀手小姐因为这种大规模的交火早已热血澎湃—更何况她一直很期待与艾卡女王合作的机会。不得不提，她们的默契就跟偶像剧中男女主角的信息素契合度一样高—对了，找天她也得载自家可爱的omega去验验看。

擒贼先擒王，敌方基本上只能等待被全军覆没，这预示着接下来就是杀手小姐和黑帮女王的手枪秀的表演时间了。裴珠泫的精准枪法为郑秀晶开了一条路，她随即一个闪身从一道躺下的躯体手中拿过箱子，再趁火力集中到自己之前躲到掩体后。

alpha炫耀似地向omega扬了扬战利品，边朝着相反方向正瞄准着自己的敌人扣下扳机。omega只是转身留给alpha一个背影，但后者知道她的嘴角正偷偷地上扬。

愈来愈多倒下的躯体预示着这场交火（又或者说单方面的火力压制）即将落下帷幕。郑秀晶的思绪已经开始飘忽起来，在刺鼻窒息的烟梢和火药味中，她感觉到玫瑰与红酒的交织的香气正朝着自己招手，还有露天夜景下，坐在对面比桌上的烛光还要耀眼夺目的身影。

今天真是个好日子。郑秀晶想。

她大概预知得到，那枚在开火之前被自己随意抛弃的金币，公字朝天的那一面正在舞厅的华丽灯光下闪闪发光。


End file.
